


For all eternity

by Iszeth



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, Gen, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Minor Alastor/Charlie Magne, Multi, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iszeth/pseuds/Iszeth
Summary: —"Mátame. Mátame por favor, Al." Él nunca olvidó aquello, a la niña que asesinó por amor, porque ella no quería ser el anticristo. Desde entonces, juró que la volvería a ver, creciendo y convirtiéndose en un pecador, un asesino, un caníbal. Él haría todo por volver a ver a Charlie, y quedarse con ella para toda la eternidad.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Lilith Magne & Lucifer Magne, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Juro que volveré a verte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliseBloodfallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseBloodfallen/gifts).



> Todos los personajes de Hazbin Hotel pertenecen a Vivziepop, yo sólo uso sus creaciones para disfrute personal.

—“Mátame.” —Le había dicho la niña entre lágrimas. Sus ojos verdes estaban acuosos, derramando unas lágrimas que él quería parar de alguna manera. —“Mátame por favor, Al.”

Habían crecido juntos, siendo medios hermanos. Ella era la hija de la esposa oficial de su padre, y él, un bastardo nacido entre una doncella del personal y el patrón. No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo había ocurrido, sin embargo, reconocía que no pudo haber sido por voluntad propia.

Al final, su madre y él habían sido relegados a una casa a las afueras del pueblo, marcados por la gente insensible. Él había odiado a su padre, a la esposa de su padre, a todas las personas del pueblo, menos a esa niña.

Esa niña de cabello avellana y ojos verdes que fue la primera en extenderle la mano.

Apenas tenían un año de diferencia, pero él se había dado cuenta de que ella era diferente.

Quizá fue cuando la conoció, a los seis años. Él se había subido a un árbol, huyendo de los niños mayores del pueblo que tenían a bien molestarlo; sin darse cuenta, trepó demasiado, y se adentró profundo en el bosque. El árbol era un viejo sauce, tan grueso y alto como la casa de quien sería su padre.

Se había aventurado a tratar de bajar de ahí, sabiendo lo peligroso que sería tal faena. Subir había sido cosa fácil, pero la altura a la que se encontraba, lo mareaba.

Poco a poco bajó, hasta llegar a la mitad, a unos buenos dos metros aún del suelo. La corteza arrugada en la que había apoyado su zapato crujió, sus uñas, aferradas al árbol, sangraron cuando su peso lo hizo caer desde aquella altura.

Un dolor insoportable empezó a inundarlo, naciente desde su pierna izquierda. Líquido de color rojizo y olor ferroso empezó a brotar de una herida expuesta, con el hueso astillado sobresaliendo por debajo de donde estaba su rodilla.

Trató de levantarse, dándose cuenta de que no podía. El dolor aumentaba cada vez más, y la oscuridad empezaba a presentarse.

El eco de los animales crepusculares de la zona pantanosa de Lousiana hicieron que su corazón se acelerara cada vez más. No quería aceptarlo, pero Alastor tenía miedo; un ruido del crujir de una rama lo hizo sobresaltar, haciéndole cerrar los ojos ante la inminente muerte que seguramente se le presentaría, pues su herida no tardaría en llamar la atención de los cocodrilos, lo sabía muy bien a fuerza de haber alimentado aquellos animales con las mascotas muertas de los niños que lo molestaban.

¿Éste era un castigo por haber tomado venganza de aquellos imbéciles que ofendían a su madre? Si era así, lo tomaría gustosamente. No se arrepentía de haber matado a cada uno de aquellos animales domésticos en nombre de la revancha, así ellos hubiesen sido inocentes de las fechorías de sus dueños.

Sin embargo, la muerte esperada, terrible y malvada en realidad se le presentó con la imagen de una niña de su edad, vestida de blanco, un vestido puro como el de una muñeca. Sus ojos verdes, profundos y brillantes, parecían gemas a la luz del crepúsculo. Su cabello le recordaba al café que su madre solía beber cada mañana, con un toque de leche; aquella niña nunca la había visto, tan sobrenatural a sus ojos, pensó que quizá, ella era la personificación del ángel de la muerte que había leído en relatos.

—“Oh, my… ¿Estás bien?” —La niña, con la mirada fija en la herida de Alastor, se arrodilló frente a él. Su voz, suave y dulce, parecía preocupada. Era una niña, sin embargo, Alastor pensó que no actuaba como una, aumentando la sensación de sobrenaturalidad que cargaba.

Él no supo qué contestar, de alguna manera, su aliento se había contenido. El oxígeno de sus pulmones se había congelado en un momento eterno donde consideraba si confiar en ella o no sería buena idea. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue negar con la cabeza.

—“¿Qué debería hacer?” —Susurró, preocupada. La inmovilidad de la niña al pensar, la hizo parecer una pintura viviente. Cerrando los ojos, dando un suspiro, al fin, ante la mirada atónita de Alastor, ella tomó una decisión. —“¿Prometes que no le dirás a nadie lo que va a pasar?”

Él no sabía qué responder. Ni siquiera sabía si ella era humana.

Como su madre, él podía ver a veces espíritus, no obstante, nunca los había tenido frente a frente. En aquel momento, Alastor creía que la niña era una especie de hada o espíritu amable que trataba de ayudarle, alejando el pensamiento de que en realidad era la personificación de la muerte.

La pequeña entonces acercó su mano cálida a la herida; Alastor, por inercia, cerró los ojos como si ello lo protegiera del dolor que vendría al ser tocado en aquella zona, no obstante, el dolor no se presentó.

Una sensación cálida, como una llama en invierno, se apoderó de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y presenció cómo aquella extremidad rota y astillada volvía a su forma original.

Ella, entonces, sonrió, y le dijo que todo estaría bien. Y lo estuvo.

Desde aquel día, él iba a buscarla todos los días; pasaron otros cinco años, convirtiéndose él en un experto cazador que proveía a su madre de carne de animales del pantano, acompañado de su linda hada.

Aunque, en realidad ella no era un hada.

Charlie, en realidad era el anticristo, y quería volver a casa.

La triste verdad fue saliendo poco a poco. Alastor había presenciado tantas cosas, había confiado en ella y viceversa, y, sin embargo, sentía que Charlie le ocultaba algo. Algo que la mantenía melancólica, lejana, como si ella cargase con un peso tan grande e incomprensible que la mantenía triste eternamente.

Entonces, el día de su cumpleaños número diez, ella le había confesado todo entre lágrimas.

Su nombre real era Charlotte Magne, no Cherisse Blanc. Sus verdaderos padres eran Lucifer y LIlith Magne, no Bernard y Ellie Blanc.

Ella había nacido en el infierno, y la habían condenado a cumplir con su propósito en la tierra, enviando su alma a un cuerpo humano, para iniciar el apocalipsis.

Por supuesto, Alastor nunca le hubiese creído si ella no le hubiese mostrado todo lo que vio a través de los años en su compañía.

Milagros inesperados, magia extraña, sombras reptantes en la oscuridad que los protegían de los animales salvajes….

Y ahora, un año más tarde, ella le pedía que la asesinara.

—“Yo… no quiero lastimar a las personas.” —Sollozó. —“¡Me niego a lastimar a nadie! No pedí ser lo que soy, sólo quiero volver al infierno, con mi gente, con mi verdadero padre y madre.”

La vio arrodillada, lastimera, con su cabello castaño alborotado por el aire, lleno de hojas de los árboles de alrededor. Si él pudiese ayudarla… Si él pudiese darle un motivo para quedarse.

Pero Alastor sabía que, si ella deseaba aquello, lo haría con o sin su ayuda. Se dio cuenta entonces que la quería, la quería tanto que el pensar en lo que quería hacer lo hizo temblar de rabia e impotencia.

Sin embargo, cumpliría su promesa.

Él le había dicho que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Se arrodilló frente a ella, con el rifle de caza en la espalda. Nunca había pensado que un día común de cacería se tornaría en aquello; la abrazó, y sintió como parte de su corazón se desgarraba.

—“Si me disparas con esto, seguro moriré y mi cuerpo se quemará hasta las cenizas.” —Ella sacó una caja pequeña de entre su ropa. Le había costado mucho encontrar plata bendita, y le había costado más hacer que alguien lo forjara por ella. Su poder de seducción le había servido para convencer a sus padres de otorgarle aquel objeto que la llevaría hasta la muerte.

Alastor asintió con la cabeza. Esto no era simple posesión, lo sabía bien. Ella había nacido con un cuerpo mortal y un alma inhumana, obligada por los ángeles y dios, a hacer un trabajo que ella no quería. Era injusto, era cruel, y él no pudo evitar maldecir al creador y a toda su flota de ángeles.

No pudo evitar maldecir a Lucifer también por permitirse ser parte de aquello.

—“Si me disparas en la cabeza, ten por seguro que no sufriré.” —Le dijo Charlie debido a que lo notaba nervioso. Era normal, él nunca había matado a una persona, mucho menos, a alguien que amaba tanto.

Alastor sabía que el cariño que sentía por Charlie no era porque era su media hermana, aquello simplemente fue una coincidencia. Él la quería porque ella era como él, ella no era de éste mundo, así como él se sentía fuera del mismo. Ellos habían nacido obligados en un planeta al que nunca pidieron llegar.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Alastor abrió la caja y cargó su rifle con la bala que había sido hecha especialmente para matar a Charlie. Apuntó, con el pulso temblando. Resporó profundamente, una, dos veces. Luego, bajó el arma.

No podía, no podía hacerlo.

Charlie se acercó a él, abrazándolo. Sus rostros estaban cerca, bastante cerca. Ella, entonces, acercó sus labios rosados a los de él.

Suaves, lo único que Alastor pudo sentir fue la suavidad de aquella parte de ella, cálida y tranquilizante. Un beso casto de despedida para luego tomar distancia, mientras la pequeña mano de Charlie acercó la boquilla del arma a su frente, en medio de sus ojos.

—“Por favor…” —Susurró.

Alastor, temblando, la maldijo. Maldijo a dios, al diablo, al mundo entero. El gatillo empezó a bajar poco a poco, mientras su determinación por volverla a ver crecía.

—“Te veré en el infierno, Charlie.” —Dijo mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, y el sonido de un disparo hacía volar a las aves del crepúsculo, haciendo eco en la memoria de Alastor para siempre.

Él, entonces, pudo jurar que escuchó que ella le respondió que también lo esperaría, como una voz susurrante que había sido traída por la ligera brisa.

**++++++++++++**

Habían pasado diez años desde aquello, sin embargo, Alastor podía recordarlo como si lo hubiese vivido el día anterior. Cada noche, podía escuchar la voz dulce y suave de Charlie, susurrándole que la asesinara. Cada noche, él revivía la calidez de los labios de su princesa, de la única chica que había querido al grado de renunciar a su egoísmo por ella.

Cada noche, luego de consumir la carne de sus víctimas, recordaba que había iniciado su estilo de vida para volver a verla.

Alastor Blanc era un reconocido radiodifusor, hijo único (aunque bastardo) de Bernard Blanc. La familia Blanc había tenido una niña, sin embargo, ella había desaparecido cuando tenía diez años de manera inexplicable.

Algunos rumores empezaron alrededor de aquel caso, desde un secuestro de un pervertido, hasta que la niña había sido comida por la fauna local, no obstante, el único que conocía la verdad era Alastor, su medio hermano.

Luego de la desaparición de su hermana, Alastor había sido reconocido por Bernard Blanc y llevado a la casa principal. Su madre falleció poco después debido a una pulmonía agravada, aunque Alastor sabía la verdad: la señora Blanc la había asesinado, temerosa de que ocupara su lugar.

Pocos años después, la pareja Blanc había fallecido en un accidente rumbo a la finca de Florida, donde querían pasar las vacaciones, mientras que Alastor estaba en la universidad de Colorado.

Fue un golpe duro para el joven Alastor, quien trató de recomponerse de manera rápida, y lo logró. Cambió el rubro de los Blanc, que era la agricultura y el algodón, por inversiones en la radio y el ferrocarril.

En poco tiempo, Alastor se había convertido no sólo en el dueño de una cadena de noticias y entretenimiento radiofónico, si no que también, en locutor.

Empezó como un hobbie, al investigar las psicofonías, tratando de buscar una manera de ponerse en contacto con Charlie, sin embargo, nunca lo logró.

No le quedó más opción que asegurarse de irse al infierno, a lo más profundo.

Sin bastarle con el asesinato de su padre y su madrastra, él empezó a cazar, empezó a cometer los pecados más aberrantes, más retorcidos que su mente pudo imaginar.

Pero no tocó a ninguna otra chica.

Nunca, sus labios, volvieron a encontrarse con otros. Aquello era sólo privilegio de ella, de Charlie.

Siempre pensó que nunca la volvería a ver en la tierra, que su recuerdo viviría en él hasta que llegara el día en que el infierno lo reclamase para volver a encontrarse.

Estaba equivocado, sin duda alguna.

Apenas había cumplido los veintidós años, cuando una familia nueva se sumó al vecindario; se rumoreaba que era políticos prominentes en ascenso. El padre de familia era un senador con cierta reputación, y un hombre de negocios; la madre, una ex cantante que aún conservaba su lozanía. Poco le importaba aquello, aunque, por cortesía, envió flores.

No pasó nada más interesante durante aquellos días. Él salió de cacería como siempre aquella noche; había elegido a su víctima al azar, un hombre común que tuvo la desgracia de ser un cerdo borracho sin educación.

Aquello era común, le gustaba buscar la escoria de la sociedad, no porque fuese bueno, si no por venganza, por mera y burda venganza. Soñaba que esos cerdos eran los mismos que habían lastimado e insultado a su madre, sintiendo cómo una parte de ella sonreía al ver que tenían su merecido.

El bar clandestino al que estaba afiliado ya conocía sus gustos, pues era el dueño; no había problema cuando uno o dos clientes se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche al salir de allí, porque, en primer lugar, aquel bar ni siquiera existía oficialmente.

Se había proporcionado un coto de caza personal, de abundante fauna local y foránea como para elegir. Los más escandalosos, los más problemáticos, aquellos que tenían que ser sacados a rastras, eran presa fácil.

Todo fue como siempre. Un corte aquí, un poco de sangre por allá. El olor de las especias mezclándose con los órganos humanos en la bodega escondida en un tercer piso del sótano. El molinillo que usaba para la carne, con su sonido característico, mientras convertía a su nuevo _amigo_ en su próxima comida. El ruido de fondo del swing y el sonido de las pisadas de sus clientes sacando brillo a la pista.

Las risas ahogadas, las voces coreando con un excéntrico tono alcohólico. La cacofonía de su existencia en la cúspide de sus pecados, saboreando la esperanza de ir al infierno, de acumular lo suficiente para que el mismo Lucifer se lo llevara en persona.

La mañana de verano siguiente, la luz del sol empezaba a despuntar. Subió a su Lancia 1934 rumbo a su hogar, con parte del fruto de su incursión nocturna. Cualquiera que viese el paquete envuelto en manila, como los clásicos de las carnicerías, creería que lo que Alastor llevaba eran simplemente salchichas y un bistec de cerdo recién comprado.

Fue aquella mañana de cielo azul y límpido, cuando pasó fuera de la propiedad de los vecinos nuevos.

Un elegante Citröen de importación en color blanco y negro esperaba con la puerta trasera abierta; había un par de hombres, que no pasaban de los veinte años, pelirrojos, gemelos idénticos. Uno de ellos, estaba sosteniendo la puerta abierta, el otro, estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor. Esperaban a por alguien.

Fue entonces, que la vio.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Sabía que era ella con sólo mirar sus ojos. Su color de cabello había cambiado, su color de ojos también, pero no tenía dudas, era Charlie. Su Charlie con otro cuerpo mortal, sin duda, pero era ella.

La sensación pesada de que ella cargaba con algo se había desvanecido, ella sonreía, pero pudo darse cuenta del aura que la envolvía, esa aura ominosa y única, el aura que sólo podía pertenecer a Charlie.

Ella había vuelto, la habían enviado de vuelta para terminar con lo que ni pudo ni empezar hace diez años. Había vuelto en la forma de una niña de la edad en la que había muerto la última vez.

Una sensación de pesadez y alegría se retorció en su estómago.

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo podría acercarse, si ella lo recordaba, pero sí sabía una cosa: Ésta vez, se quedaría a su lado, para siempre.


	2. Black Deer

Lucifer disfrutaba de la vida de un mortal casi como disfrutó de su vida en el infierno; no iba a negar que criar a Charlotte nuevamente le había puesto sentimental, e incluso, le hizo darse cuenta lo fácil que era en aquel lugar, a diferencia del infierno. Aun así, estaba preocupado, y un ápice de culpa siempre le carcomía cuando llegara el momento de revelarle la verdad a su pequeña y devolverle la memoria de sus vidas anteriores, a pesar de que aún dudaba de si devolverle los recuerdos del poco tiempo que estuvo en la tierra antes de ser enviados como una familia.

Haber llegado a un acuerdo con dios fue problemático, sobre todo por los deberes que tenía en el basurero al que los habían exiliado a él y a su amada; cumplir el rol que le designaron como castigo no fue suficiente, e incluso alargaron la condena a su descendiente. Era la mierda de injusto, pero tenía que hacerlo. La sonrisa irónica que siempre lo caracterizaba nació en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que él solo era un simple perro con poder, nunca había sido libre, y nunca lo sería.

Había llegado a Nueva Orleans por mera curiosidad; la naturaleza caótica, blasfema y salvaje de aquella ciudad le había fascinado en cuanto llegó. Incluso, a la joven y linda Charlie le había encantado el ambiente festivo y exótico de la ciudad.

Como político en ascenso, se había enfocado en sus negocios legales y puesto de lado los que debían permanecer ocultos; el tráfico de alcohol, estando en boga debido a la prohibición, le había dado frutos bastante grandes, incluso se podría decir que era más provechoso que el de narcóticos, y también conexiones. Era extraño para él desenvolverse sin su totalidad de poderes, pero fue divertido. Y fue mucho más divertido ver cómo su querida Lilith disfrutaba de su vida humana ésta vez, como nunca pudo hacerlo.

Y era por ella que Lucifer Magne, el candidato a gobernador de Lousiana, ahora estaba en una joyería especializada.

El cumpleaños de Lilith se acercaba; por supuesto, era el cumpleaños de su contenedor mortal, así que él estaba buscando un regalo lo suficientemente encantador para ella. También, por supuesto, debía hacer relaciones con la gente de su barrio nuevo, en especial con el dueño de la estación de radio más escuchada del estado.

Honestamente, a parte de su poder creciente en cuanto a las comunicaciones, Lucifer tenía una cierta curiosidad en aquel chico. Como sea, fue extraño cuando casi mágicamente, mientras pensaba en el joven empresario en cuestión, éste se había presentado en la joyería a la que había acudido.

Por supuesto, no es que la tienda fuese demasiado cara como para que el joven no pudiese estar ahí, el chico llamado Alastor podía contarse entre los más ricos del país, sin embargo, la sensación de que algo no cuadraba allí se le aferró como una garrapata.

La voz educada de Alastor rompió los pensamientos de Lucifer cuando éste lo saludó amigablemente.

—“¿Lucifer Magne? ¡Un placer! Fue una verdadera sorpresa recibir su invitación.” —El aludido sonrió, con sus ojos ámbar fijos en el hombre jovial que le había saludado. —“He seguido su carrera, y debo decirle que lo admiro.” —Mentiras. Alastor había sido casi obligado a estudiar todo sobre la familia Magne y su pequeña en cuanto supo que Charlie, a quien tanto había añorado, estaba en éste mundo, con aquella familia, y ni tardo ni perezoso, empezó a planear cómo acercarse.

Fue demasiado conveniente que Alastor tuviese su nariz metida demasiado en el contexto de comunicaciones y periodismo, incluso, pensó que el destino le sonrió al haber elegido aquel rubro, pues, ¿qué político no amaría tener en su bolsillo a toda una cadena de radiodifusión? Alastor ofrecería todo su arsenal y apoyo al que ahora era el padre de su amada, simplemente si le pagaran con estar cerca de ella.

Lo había pensado detenidamente, incluso, hubo un pequeño impulso en pedir una cita con él en su oficina y ofrecerle su apoyo sin más, afortunadamente, no tuvo que hacerlo. Una semana después de su pequeño encuentro casual con la chica que adoraba, Alastor recibió una invitación en un sobre lacado color vino. Era de esperarse, las conexiones en el mundo de los negocios y la política siempre eran la moneda de cambio y lo que uno esperaría, así que, sonriente, agradeció al destino de nuevo.

Y ahora, él se encontraba con el padre de Charlie justo cuando iba a recoger el juguete nuevo que usaría para poder verla. Había pensado en aprovechar su ida a la joyería para comprar también el regalo para la madre de su _querida_ , así que fue toda una sorpresa ver la cara de facciones bellas y los ojos ámbar del político en boga.

No perdió la oportunidad de presentarse, ¿quién lo haría? No sólo para beneficio económico, si no, pensando en el futuro con Charlie.

—“¿Y usted es...?” —Lucifer preguntó, haciéndose el confundido. Por supuesto, él lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo. No era una buena estrategia aceptar que ya lo conocía de antemano, una de las reglas de cualquier negocio.

—“¡Oh! ¡Qué grosería de mi parte! Mi nombre es Alastor Blanc, ¡un verdadero placer!”

El hombre mayor tomó la mano extendida de Alastor, pensó en la ironía de la casualidad, mientras se preguntaba, ¿qué es lo que estaría dispuesto a aceptar el hombre de frente para hacerlo parte de su gente?

—“El gusto es todo mío. Había escuchado que eras un joven muy prometedor, pero nunca creí que serían _tan joven_. Podrías ser mi hijo.”

Y empezó la danza de los cumplidos, el bello juego de la negociación amable y provechosa para entablar una relación comercial que beneficiaría a ambas partes.

—“Sería muy afortunado si así fuese el caso…” —Alastor soltó una pequeña risa que podría parecer amigable, pero que, ocultaba el verdadero pensar de quien la esbozaba, las palabras un _verdadero fastidio_ cruzaban por su cabeza repetidas veces. —“En realidad, sólo vine a agradecerle la invitación que me extendió, ya sabe, _por el bien de las relaciones entre nuestros rubros.”_

Un dependiente de la tienda cortó su charla al, silenciosamente, extender tres sets de joyas en el mostrador; dos eran juegos de collar y aretes a juego de oro negro con piedras preciosas, diamante y esmeralda roja. El tercer set era una tiara, gemas de color rosado, probablemente Alejandrita, la adornaban. Alastor observó detenidamente éste último; el tamaño era demasiado pequeño para una cabeza de alguien adulto, y entonces, pensó que sólo había una chica con la linda cabeza del tamaño perfecto para aquel tesoro.

Sintió una punzada de celos al pensar que él no era quien le regalaría aquello, también pensó que era injusto no poder ver la reacción de la niña que había estado esperando por más de diez años al ver algo como eso. Pero ya tendría tiempo para saborear su sonrisa nuevamente, para darle todo lo que siempre deseó obsequiarle.

Sí, él podría regalarle incluso su existencia entera si ella así lo pidiera.

Con un gesto, Lucifer dio el visto bueno a lo que le presentaron, y ordenó a su secretario, una persona mimetizada con el ambiente que podría ser prácticamente invisible a menos que su amo lo requiera, que lo llevase consigo.

—“Fue un placer encontrarlo, joven Blanc. Me gustaría charlar más con usted, sin embargo, el tiempo me apremia. ¿Es posible un encuentro para hablar de _negocios_? Estoy profundamente interesado en lo que su compañía puede ofrecer.”

—“¡Encantado!” —Respondió gustoso, pensando que éste sería el primer paso para reencontrarse con ella.

Los dos hombres se despidieron cortésmente, y luego, Alastor extendió una nota al encargado. Estaba ansioso por recibir el paquete que había encargado, sobre todo porque los lentes que requería eran demasiado precisos, y sabía que el relojero de la tienda era un experto también en el cuidado de telescopios. Sonriente, comprobó que todo estuviera en orden y luego, pidió un anillo elegante con un rubí como protagonista.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Charlie movía sus pies de atrás hacia adelante en una silla que era un poco más alta para su estatura, sin embargo, parecía que estaba pensada en su crecimiento futuro. Su largo cabello estaba trenzado, dejando su flequillo de lado, caer hacia abajo, pues ella estaba inclinada sobre el escritorio de madera, sumida en sus actividades escolares, quizá.

Alastor había llegado temprano simplemente para ver aquello, disfrutando de la alegría de volver a ver a la chica que lo había cautivado. Pensó en su pasado, y en como la niña de ahora era prácticamente una calca de lo que antes había sido, a excepción de su color de ojos y cabello. El nuevo estilo, pensó, le quedaba mucho mejor, como si la imagen que tenía antes se hubiese superpuesto, como si la de ahora hubiese sido también la del ayer.

Los recuerdos de su infancia, y ese amor tierno y puro que le había profesado, inundaron su cerebro. También, sintió algo oscuro y angustiante en su pecho, el miedo de que no lo reconociera, de que lo hubiese olvidado. Habían pasado diez largos años, nada le aseguraba que ella todavía lo recordara siquiera.

Nada le garantizaba que ella al menos hubiese regresado con toda su memoria.

Y si era así, ¿ella estaría dispuesta a aceptar su amor, siendo él demasiado adulto? El tiempo había pasado inmisericorde en su cuerpo, y Alastor comprendía que él ya no era el niño que la había seguido incluso hasta el día de su muerte. ¿Tendría el valor para mantenerse allí, sabiendo que probablemente su anhelo sería, como hasta ahora, platónico e inalcanzable?

Sin embargo, quería protegerla, quería salvarla de alguna manera, y amarla tanto como se pudiese, de la forma inocente como en su pasado lo había hecho.

Era tan injusto, tan doloroso, tan terrible… Y aceptaría todo lo que ella decidiera, porque le quedaba el consuelo de que la vería en el infierno tarde o temprano. Llegaría a ella en ésta vida, o en la otra, si es que ella lo aceptaba. Incluso si no lo hacía, él se quedaría como su perro fiel, como siempre debió haber sido.

Enfocó su telescopio un poco más, para mejorar la imagen de la niña que veía a la lejanía. Pensó que su comportamiento era grosero, y seguramente, si ella se enterara, lo odiaría. Aún guardaba las palabras que ella le había dado durante su niñez, y agradecía su arduo trabajo para mostrarle lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

_“Incluso si ellos te han hecho cosas malas, no deberías desahogarte con los débiles…”_

_“La mejor venganza es demostrarles que no te duele, y que puedes ser feliz a pesar de ellos. ¿No crees que les duele más cuando los enfrentas sonriendo?”_

Charlie le había enseñado, junto con su madre, a sobrevivir en el mundo que constantemente le gritaba que no debía estar allí; sonriendo, cerró la mirilla del telescopio y dejó su acto sinsentido, que lo había llevado a ser algo que él no era, que ella no quería que fuese.

—“Debo ser un caballero, ¿no crees, querida Charlie?”

Salió de la biblioteca donde había instalado el telescopio. Había sido una fortuna que su mansión estuviese colina arriba de la de los Magne, así que le resultó relativamente fácil encontrar un ángulo que diera a la habitación de su _sweetheart_.

Pensó en asistir a su bar clandestino aquella noche. Estaba ansioso debido a la presencia de la chica que tanto había esperado, y deseaba desestresarse; el hábito del asesinato y el canibalismo ya se habían instalado lo suficientemente profundo en él como para poder desecharlos, además, debía mantenerse en forma.

Sabía que su pasatiempo, probablemente, lastimaría a Charlie, así que ocultarlo de ella sería lo mejor. Lo más seguro es que tendría que alargar los tiempos entre asesinatos, y pensó que seguramente Husk lo agradecería, pues siempre estaba quejándose del desorden que tenía que limpiar por su causa.

El sonido del teléfono rompió la línea de su pensamiento; usualmente, no había motivos para llamarlo debido a negocios, pues confiaba plenamente en la diligencia de Rose en los asuntos generales de la estación de radio, y en Husk para el manejo de su _otro negocio_. El único motivo que le llegó a la cabeza por el que le llamarían a la línea directa que había en su habitación, era un _encargo especial_ de su socio en el bar, y el uso de su pequeño hobbie para dar y recibir favores.

No era una mala relación entre él y el capo del tráfico de bebidas ilegales, en realidad, era bastante fructífera para ambos bandos. Alastor tenía un _descuento_ y un trato especial con respecto a su bar, además, un poco de entretenimiento extra, y su socio podía deshacerse de la basura molesta de una manera definitiva y sin dejar rastro. Por supuesto, Alastor por sí solo no podía consumir la carne de sus víctimas… y allí es donde entraba Niffty y su red de hostales y restaurantes. No fue difícil, a decir verdad, establecer toda aquella red de podredumbre que se manejaba entre las sombras de Nueva Orleans, los tiempos eran malos, la comida escaseaba y, además, Niffty le debía ciertos _favores_ con respecto a su ex esposo y su extraña desaparición. La relación entre todos era _gana-gana_ , incluso si no había visto la cara de su socio principal, a quien simplemente se le conocía como _Mr. M_.

Todos tenían mucho que perder si alguno _cantaba_ , desde dinero, hasta la libertad.

Levantó el auricular tranquilamente, en la línea se escuchó una voz conocida, con un arrastre aburrido y delicado.

—“Un gusto saludarte, Alastor.” —El contacto con _Mr. M_ , un hombre de gestos delicados y aspecto bohemio llamado _Mr._ _Prince_ , saludó cortésmente. —“Me preguntaba, ¿qué estaría haciendo mi colega favorito éstos últimos días?”

—“Mr. Prince, es un placer… Justamente, estaba a punto de salir por un poco de _entretenimiento_ , ¿será que tiene algún plan cercano que ofrecer a ésta alma aburrida?” —La camisa de Alastor se quedó a medio desabotonar cuando la conversación había iniciado, obligando al caníbal a permanecer así mientras tomaba asiento en un pequeño sofá cercano a la mesa del teléfono.

—“Hay una obra en el teatro bastante interesante, de hecho, deberías verla. Enviaré un par de boletos de cortesía por medio de nuestro amigo _Husk_. Es algo casual, así que puedes sentirte cómodo con respecto a la _etiqueta_.”

—“Suena prometedor, amigo mío. ¿Es en el teatro de siempre?”

—“Uhmmm, la compañía es nueva, así que… no.” —Suspiró Mr. Prince con un tono cansino. —“De todas formas, adjuntaré la dirección para que te sea fácil llegar. Espero que lo disfrutes.”

—“¡Por supuesto que lo haré!” —La voz de Alastor había respondido tranquilamente, como si realmente estuviese hablando de una simple función de teatro, sin embargo, aquellas palabras ocultaban algo más sangriento y decadente. El mensaje había sido claro, había gente nueva tratando de posicionarse en el territorio… Pequeñas escorias que terminarían en las barrigas de los comensales de la zona turística de la ciudad, quizá, incluso algunos llegarían al estómago de los cocodrilos.

Colgó el teléfono luego de sus últimas palabras; lo más probable es que Husk ya tuviese toda la información a la mano, así que, tal como lo había planeado, debía darse una vuelta por el bar. No tardó mucho tiempo en alistarse, sobre todo porque no le gustaba llamar la atención cuando visitaba el negocio; hoy día, cualquiera conocía su nombre, pero su rostro era otro asunto. Se había cuidado de no salir demasiado en fotografías de la sección de sociales de los periódicos que manejaba y de los que era socio, además, su voz en la estación de radio, aunque era reconocida, se mantenía bajo un pseudónimo debido a la temática del programa en el que participaba, con historias de suspenso y terror los fines de semana.

Se había cuidado tanto, que incluso en los círculos de la alta sociedad en los que se desenvolvía había pocos que le pudiesen reconocer, e incluso así, cuando se dedicaba a la _cacería_ usaba una peluca negra y unas gafas cuadradas de montura gruesa que le cubrían la mayoría del rostro, a diferencia de sus gafas circulares habituales de montura delgada.

Por supuesto, todo su equipo de transformación estaba en el tercer piso del sótano del _speakeasy_ , junto a sus _otras herramientas_ de su hobbie; también, el cine al aire libre que hacía de la cara visible del lugar, camuflaba a la perfección el constante ir y venir de personas y automóviles, además de que le otorgaba vehículos con suma facilidad.

El ingreso al _speakeasy_ _Black Deer_ estaba en la parte trasera del edificio que sostenía la pantalla de proyección, pasando una bodega con muchas cajas de suministros para el cine; para poder ingresar, debías mostrar la invitación exclusiva que se cambiaba cada cierto tiempo, y que sólo se podía obtener por recomendaciones entre clientes. Además, debido a _Mr. M_ , la policía solía hacerse de la vista gorda, así que no había riesgo de redadas extrañas, mucho menos de sorpresas de infiltración.

Alastor bajó las escaleras de caracol que daban a la primera planta del sótano secreto, el corazón del Black Deer; Husk era el administrador del bar, y pese a que el noventa por ciento del tiempo estaba ebrio, hacía su trabajo con una gran diligencia.

La gente, aquella noche, empezaba a llegar en pequeños grupos. La música de jazz suave de fondo en el primer piso contrastaba demasiado con el estruendo del piso siguiente, aunque no podía escucharse. Alastor había pagado demasiado dinero para la insonorización del primer piso, y el único lugar en el que se podía oír el estruendo de las voces y los golpes del baile era la tercera planta, donde estaba la bodega, y más allá, oculto entre una pared falsa y el silencio de los pocos trabajadores que sabían el secreto, su estudio de disección.

Por supuesto, el dinero corría demasiado bien, como el flujo de un río. Los trabajadores eran escoria que se habían sacado de las calles y les habían dado una vida nueva, comprando con ello su lealtad. Nada se gana mejor la confianza de los hombres que una barra de pan y un techo seguro, sobre todo si esos hombres son de horizontes cortos y casos perdidos.

Y hablando de casos perdidos, su favorito fue encontrado donde siempre, en la barra, sirviéndose de una botella que parecía demasiado barata como para pertenecer al local.

Aquello era una costumbre del amargado hombre de actitud felina que se hacía llamar _Husk_. Su apodo era demasiado concordante con su personalidad, el tipo parecía duro y lo era un poco, pero en el fondo era un blandengue sin remedio cuando se trataba de algo que le removía las entrañas.

—“¿Alcohol barato?” —Preguntó Alastor mientras tomaba asiento junto al hombre de mediana edad. Era un poco más alto que el caníbal, sin embargo, el hábito de Husk de tener la espalda arqueada lo hacía ver un poco más pequeño.

—“No podría ser más barato.” —Respondió, bufando, para luego beber directamente de la botella que parecía demasiado sucia y turbia. Alastor pidió al bar tender un vaso de Whisky seco, el cual fue servido casi inmediatamente. Cuando Husk al fin se separó de su botella, sacó un sobre de su traje y lo empujó hacia su interlocutor. —“Lo trajeron ésta mañana. Fue una jodida molestia.”

—“Nada que no puedas manejar, ¿cierto, querido Husker?” —El aludido sólo juntó los hombros y miró con hosquedad a su jefe mientras hacía su pantomima de payaso loco. Se había acostumbrado a la actitud juguetona y cansina de aquel joven hombre que parecía divertirse metiéndolo en dificultades cada vez más insorteables. Ésta vez, parecía que le iba a declarar la guerra a toda una maldita pandilla nueva, no esperaba que volviera vivo, aunque si no lo hacía, no sabía qué demonios iba a pasar con el bar o con su contrato.

—“¿Necesitarás ayuda?” —Preguntó, preocupado por la suerte de su benefactor.

—“Oh… jo, jo, jo. ¿Te has puesto sentimental, amigo mío?” —Alastor lo rodeó con un brazo, trayéndolo hacia sí, haciendo que el hombre mayor deseara nunca haber hablado y tragarse sus palabras. La cara malhumorada de Husk no se hizo esperar, aunque al final, simplemente suspiró como si se rindiera.

—“Simplemente, pienso que es demasiado para sólo una persona.”

—“¡Son irlandeses! Ya sabes, si cae su líder, inmediatamente correrán como conejos asustados. Son demasiado estúpidos como para mantener su cadena de mando.”

Husk respondió con otro trago a la botella; por supuesto, sabía que ese tipo de organizaciones se dispersarían en cuanto cayeran los peces gordos, y seguramente serían absorbidos por la actual organización que trabajaba con ellos mano a mano. Pero incluso si el pez gordo era el único objetivo, sería difícil.

Los irlandeses, en especial, eran grupos cuyos líderes incluso eran analfabetas. Apenas abriéndose paso por el contrabando, deseaban emprender su propio negocio sin alianzas con los grandes capos de la mafia, así que éstos decidieron darles una pequeña lección. Por supuesto, Alastor no haría el trabajo sólo, claro que no. Él debía manejar el grupo de _sombras_ que su _socio_ le prestaba para garantizar el trabajo, y luego, simplemente debía entregar el mensaje y organizar la distribución de la carne sobrante a Niffty.

—“Así que pondrán a un títere al mando para zanjar el asunto, ¿no?”

—“No es tan simple como eso, el mensaje tiene que ser claro, pero a grandes rasgos, sí.”

—“¿Cuánta mercancía esperan obtener? Debo hablar con Niffty para la logística.”

—“Uhmm… Seguramente serán unos veinte cerdos de buen tamaño. Por supuesto, yo me quedaré con el mejor. Eso debería ser suficiente.”

Husk asintió, mientras pensaba en el carismático y espeluznante Mr. Prince. Tanto él como Alastor se parecían demasiado, incluso podría decirse que estaban cortados con la misma tijera. Pero, lo más seguro, es que él mismo estuviese igual o más loco al haberse sumergido en éstos asuntos. En su juventud, él era un simple asesino a sueldo, no más. Un militar que tenía un trabajo en las trincheras de la primera guerra mundial, donde asesinar era lo común y lo del día a día; cuando por fin regresó a su patria, pensó que esos días se irían como un mal sueño, aunque eso no fue así. Se encontró desempleado, con el casino de su familia en quiebra y su esposa siéndole infiel, demasiada mierda como para continuar con una vida decente y pacífica. Luego, el bastardo de lentes circulares y cabello castaño rojizo que se le presentó como empleador era un maldito loco que le había ofrecido el dinero suficiente para pagar la universidad de su única hija, a cambio de, prácticamente, su alma.

Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que hacía éste tipo de trabajos, cuando regresó de la guerra para lo único que lo empleaban era para matar. Él era un reconocido asesino con formación profesional, ¿quién podría ignorarlo? Y lo mejor es que cobraba lo que sea para poder comer. Sólo Alastor lo había sacado de la línea frontal y lo había enviado a una posición con relativa tranquilidad. Y, aun así, ese hijo de puta lo lograba sacar de sus casillas.

Miró a su benefactor con detenimiento mientras terminaba su vaso de Whisky, Husk pensó que aquel día, el caníbal se veía un poco menos sombrío. No es que su horripilante sonrisa que usaba como máscara ante la gente se hubiese ido, pero parecía más… ¿natural? ¿sincera? Tal cual adolescente que había caído en las garras del amor, o en la euforia de su primera vez. Conociéndolo, no era ni lo uno ni lo otro. Al final, desestimó el extraño humor de Alastor y lo achacó al próximo baño de sangre en el que participaría.

Por supuesto, sólo algo así haría sonreír de aquella manera extraña a un ser como Alastor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno… ésta semana les traje una actualización de esto, que ya no sé qué rumbo está tomando. Primero, había planeado hacerlo algo menos complicado, algo más soft, pero ¡Alastor no me deja! Su sed de sangre y su personalidad chocan con cualquier cosa tranquila que quiera hacer, incluso en los AU.   
> Y Charlie, dios, a veces me siento enferma cuando escribo lo que piensa el venado cuando la observa sabiendo que ella en esa vida aún es una niña, aunque sea una reencarnación. Por supuesto, tarde o temprano ella va a recuperar la memoria y eso, y aunque su alma es mucho más vieja que la de Al… pues, aun así, tengo conflicto con esto.   
> Claro, ella va a crecer y todo, pero mientras, que me da cosa y por eso me tardo en escribir, porque no sé cómo tratar el tema sin parecer tan extraño. Que sí, los personajes en general son unos desgraciados y por eso están en el infierno, pero hay de pecados a pecados…   
> Espero actualizar pronto, en el siguiente cap al fin se van a reencontrar. ¿Será que Charlie lo va a recordar? ¿Será que Alastor dejará su vida criminal? (Spoiler: Ja, ¡No!) ¿Será esto una mezcla de “The profesional” con alguna otra mierda rara que se me cruzó por la cabeza?   
> Y recuerden, en éste fic específicamente Alastor es completamente Asexual y lo que siente por Charlie es sólo en el ámbito sentimental, nada que tenga que ver con el deseo carnal, así que no empiecen a alucinar con eso, que quizá tendrán un besito casto por ahí, pero dudo que pase a mayores a menos que 1.-Charlie cumpla la mayoría de edad y 2.-Alastor decida complacer a Charlie cuando se trate de eso. 
> 
> <3   
> Speakeasy es como se le llamaba a los bares clandestinos en 1920


	3. Reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fiesta en casa de la familia Magne ha llegado. Alastor por fin se encuentra frente a frente con Charlie, ¿qué sucederá?

La luna se había ido hace mucho, dejando entrever el alba y sus colores opacos, los destellos púrpuras de un día naciente que significaba demasiado para él.

No pudo evitarlo, sus pies lo habían guiado hasta el estudio donde el telescopio reposaba a la espera de su criminal uso; Alastor siempre se había jactado de su gran autocontrol, no obstante, ese autocontrol se había esfumado en cuanto la ansiedad por volver a ver a Charlie lo inundó.

Había tenido un sueño plácido y conmovedor, donde aquella chica y él nunca se habían separado de la forma en la que lo hicieron, volviendo a sus años de infancia, en una algarabía multicolor de días infinitos donde el tema principal siempre era divertirse en los pantanos, cazando animales para la cena donde ellos y la madre de Alastor sonreían mientras compartían sus alimentos, donde la niña que tenía ojos verdes y que ahora poseía unos color dorado tan resplandecientes como el oro mismo, posaba su mirada en él y en nada más que en él.

Recuerdos de días felices mezclados con el deseo y lo que pudo ser, con los cambios de la actualidad y las bellezas del pasado. Y entonces, Alastor no pudo evitar que la ansiedad que el sueño había alimentado tan fuertemente se quedara quieta.

Y sus pies lo habían guiado en silencio, con una fuerza abrumadora tan inquietante y placentera, que no pudo detenerse así su cerebro le susurrara que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba completamente mal. Aquello sería su secreto más íntimo, su felicidad fugaz y calmante al reconocer que era la única manera, por el momento, de acercarse a Charlie.

La luz del amanecer empezó a filtrarse por la habitación, coloreando lentamente los objetos que la adornaban; el piso de madera crujió bajo sus pies, mientras se acercaba a su objetivo. El telescopio plateado junto al balcón, contrastaba con las rojas y espesas cortinas; Alastor miró el reloj de pared, las manecilla pequeña y regordeta en color negro señalaba el número seis romano, y la larga y delgada el tres. Demasiado temprano para calmar su ansiedad, ella probablemente aún estaba durmiendo.

Decidió esperar sentado en el escritorio, un mueble de aspecto pesado con un recubrimiento de mármol que lo hacía ver elegante y opulento. Sobre aquella pieza cuyo origen fue simple despilfarro según el dueño mismo, estaban regados algunos papeles y objetos varios de oficina, haciendo sobresalir un objeto en específico entre aquella algarabía.

Una caja pequeña, cuadrada, de no más de cinco centímetros de cada lado. Alastor la tomó con una de sus manos mientras acomodaba sus gafas circulares con la otra. Esa pequeña cosa forrada en terciopelo color vino era lo que lo había mantenido cuerdo durante años.

La abrió delicadamente; quien conociese a Alastor, pensaría que aquella veta romántica en él era sólo una mala broma, sin embargo, existía. Existía tan real y dolorosamente como las hebras color avellana enredadas en el anillo que había sido de _su versión_ de Charlie.

El objeto plateado enhebrado con el único mechón de cabello que Alastor pudo recuperar del cadáver de _su Charlie_ antes de que el fuego la consumiera, brillaba a la luz del amanecer. Una única y pequeña piedra preciosa de color rojo con forma de lágrima, resaltaba.

Alastor había resguardado tan celosamente aquellos únicos objetos que su querida había dejado atrás, escondiéndolos en los lugares más impensables cuando los adultos empezaron a buscar a su hermana, luego, transportándolos de un lugar a otro, manteniéndolos siempre cerca, siempre en el lugar donde él pasaría su tiempo libre advocado a la tranquilidad.

La luz del sol se abrió paso al fin, y cuando Alastor se dio cuenta de ello, suspiró alegremente. Cerró la pequeña caja que había contemplado por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y la colocó en su lugar, escondido a la vista de todo aquel que tenía la fortuna o el infortunio de pisar aquel lugar.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta el objeto con el que realizaría su crimen matutino. Su mano derecha fue extendida hacia la cortina, empujándola un poco para que la estructura plateada del telescopio tuviera un espacio limpio por el cual observar hacia la dirección deseada.

Eran las siete de la mañana de un viernes en época escolar; Charlie, a esa hora, muy seguramente estaba despertando. Las cortinas cerradas de su habitación en color rosa pálido fueron corridas a las siete y quince, dejando ver a la niña sonriente mientras colocaba una maceta pequeña con una planta de follaje verde y flores blancas en el balcón.

Su rubio cabello había sido recogido en unas pequeñas coletas, parecía flotar en el viento, ondulante y cálido como un rayo de sol.

Faltaba menos de un día para poder conocerla en persona. La invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre la había resguardado casi celosamente en su habitación; el regalo, no tan pobre ni excesivamente opulento, estaba listo. Quería dar la mejor impresión y convertirse en un amigo de la familia sólo para poder verla y estar cerca, no pedía algo más que eso.

Dejó su negocio hasta ahí, con una sensación de felicidad contraponiéndose a la culpabilidad de haber hecho semejante acto grosero.

Más allá del hogar del caníbal, en la casa de los Magne, un desayuno familiar estaba esperando a Charlie, quien había bajado un poco tarde simplemente por su terquedad en cuidar por ella misma la planta que había usado en el proyecto escolar del año pasado.

Sus ojos dorados, iguales a los de su padre, viajaron por el largo y lujoso comedor, encontrando a sus padres en los asientos principales, como de costumbre. Un festival de frutas cortadas, pequeños panqueques, jugos, quesos, yogurt y otros platos sencillos para el desayuno se encontraban sobre la mesa.

Charlie ocupó su lugar, frente a Lilith, a la izquierda de su tan adorado padre. Los ojos y cabello dorado de Charlie habían sido herencia del mismo, y al tenerlos uno junto al otro, no se podía negar que eran padre e hija.

Lucifer, con su eterna sonrisa que parecía más una mueca irónica que lo primero, saludó a su pequeña, quien se había presentado a ellos gritando un efusivo “buenos días” que alborotaría a los más férreos defensores de los buenos modales.

Lilith saludó tranquilamente en respuesta, acostumbrada a la algarabía de su hija. Siendo honestos, para ella, el tener una vida tranquila en la tierra, lejos de todos los problemas y la política de la realeza infernal, le había dado mil años más de vida. Extrañaba algunas cosas, sin embargo, no se comparaba con el placer de ver a su familia unida y feliz nuevamente, sin diferencias marcadas y peleas de por medio. En realidad, deseaba detener el tiempo en estos pocos años antes de la tormenta.

No es que Charlie iniciaría su reinado como el anticristo en la tierra inmediatamente. Tenía que seguir un programa, empezando a la edad en la que Jesús había iniciado su viaje. Pensar en eso la enfermaba un poco, pero no podía dejarse llevar tanto. Sabía que tarde o temprano las cosas cambiarían, y Charlie recuperaría los recuerdos que le habían sido arrebatados.

Observó el fluir tranquilo del desayuno, escuchó atentamente la mundana plática entre su hija y su esposo, apuñalándose el corazón cada vez que Charlie reía. Y sabía que Lucifer se sentía de la misma manera.

—“Éstos días, espero que duren mucho tiempo…” —Susurró Lilith a Lucifer luego de que Charlie se despidió.

Poco sabían en aquel momento, que el pasar de los días tranquilos y el deseo de una madre atormentada por el destino de su hija serían negados cruelmente.

**OooooooooOoooooooooO**

Había cancelado su participación en el show de fines de semana previamente por fuerzas mayores, y en realidad, lo eran; la fiesta en la casa de los Magne era algo que no debía perderse.

Preparó su mejor traje, un conjunto completo en color plomo a rayas; de su chaleco, una cadena se dejaba ver, un viejo reloj de bolsillo que pendía de él. Corbata de un azul vibrante, su cabello castaño con su característico peinado y sus gafas de montura plateada sobre sus ojos avellana.

Alastor estaba más que listo para la noche en la que vería a su querida Charlie.

Guardó la invitación en el bolsillo de su traje. La noche era fresca, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto y la luna en su esplendor plateado parecía que le habían creado el ambiente propicio.

Tomó un cigarrillo del estuche específicamente hecho para transportarlos; el encendedor con iniciales grabadas y pequeños símbolos que nadie que no sea versado en temas ocultos descifraría, soltó una chispa. Una braza ardiente tomó lugar en el extremo del cigarrillo que Alastor sostenía con los labios, dando una profunda calada luego, y retirándolo con su mano derecha.

Subió a su Mercedes descapotable rumbo colina abajo; desde el hogar del caníbal se podían ver las luces y a una cuadra de distancia, podía escuchar el sonido de los automóviles que arribaban a la mansión Magne.

La fachada, rica de por sí, había sido decorada con luces y guirnaldas de flores rojas; un valet a la espera de los autos se apostaba en la entrada de la mansión, frente a la glorieta con una fuente hecha de piedra y mármol.

Alastor entregó las llaves de su auto al valet que tenía cara de ser todavía un adolescente; los ojos grises del chico denotaban aburrimiento, pero también una gran hambre por ver y desear ser parte de la fiesta que ocurría a unos pasos de él.

En la entrada de la mansión, un hombre con aspecto serio y parecido a un gorila, solicitaba las invitaciones. Los sobres color vino con letras doradas y una bella caligrafía desfilaban por la vista de aquel hombre que parecía estar hecho de roca; más allá de aquel primer obstáculo se podían ver grupos de hombres y mujeres hablando entre ellos, dispersados por todo el amplio recibidor; las puertas del gran salón contiguo a la entrada estaban abiertas de par en par, donde unas mesas de buffet esperaban a los invitados.

La música lenta bañaba a los presentes, algunos de los cuales bailaban al compás de un vals.

La fiesta, elegante y suntuosa, apenas había empezado; Alastor no podía ver por ninguna parte a la festejada, sin embargo, encontró al senador y otros tantos del círculo de poder de Luisiana en un solo lugar.

Lucifer llevaba un elegante traje blanco, un estilo de dos piezas que acentuaba su belleza masculina y sus ojos dorados. Una corbata roja era el único color fuera de la gama, sobresaliendo como una flor sangrienta.

—“Muy buenas noches, señores.” —Alastor saludó alegremente al grupo de hombres que acompañaban al senador; muchas caras le eran familiares, algunas desgraciadamente más que otras.

—“¡Joven Blanc! Es un verdadero placer encontrarle aquí.” —Sir Pentinous, un rancio y, hasta cierto punto, ignorante siervo de la corona inglesa, le saludó cortésmente. Se habían conocido unos años atrás cuando Alastor se encargó de finiquitar los negocios de agricultura que los Blanc habían tenido hasta la fecha, vendiéndole gran parte de las fincas algodoneras.

Era tal y como lo recordaba, con su cabello negro y largo atado a una coleta, un estilo que ya no se utilizaba en ningún lado, y que él trataba de mantener como una vieja tradición de su familia. Su frac negro de chaleco amarillo que parecía estar a la moda, lo hacía ver mucho más excéntrico de lo que originalmente era.

—“El sentimiento es mutuo, Sir Pentinous.” —Respondió Alastor brevemente. No era extraño que Lucifer Magne tratara con alguien como ese pomposo hombre que presumía de su título desde que el mismo era uno de los productores y exportadores más importantes de su rubro.

—“Oh… ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?” —Preguntó curioso Lucifer, curvando sus delgados labios en una sonrisa burlona.

—“¡Por supuesto! Sin la compra de las tierras algodoneras del joven Blanc hace algunos años, mi negocio no sería el mismo. ¡Quién iba a pensar que aquel jovencito que parecía no sabía nada sobre negocios, se convertiría en un pilar de la industria radiofónica!”

Alastor soltó una pequeña sonrisa ante aquellas palabras. En efecto, había vendido aquellas tierras a precios un poco más bajos de los recomendados, aunque fue simplemente porque no quería ya más nada que rememorara la presencia del anterior cabeza de la familia Blanc. El joven que alguna vez fue reconocía que, en sus manos, aquellas tierras se convertirían en un páramo estéril e infructífero debido a su poco apego e interés en el que había sido _negocio familiar._

—“Sir Pentinous, usted me halaga. Mi éxito fue sólo un golpe de suerte afortunado para un jovencito que apenas había salido al mundo. Y fue su consejo, sobre todo, que me inspiró en los negocios que vinieron después.” —La cara larga y pálida del aludido adquirió un tono rojizo mientras una leve sonrisa de satisfacción empezaba a nacer. Sir Pentinous era un hombre sencillo y manipulable; también, sobre todo, Alastor reconocía que el valor político de aquel ser excéntrico y bonachón debido a sus conexiones con el bloque agricultor era bastante alto.

No sólo estaba Sir Pentinous en aquel círculo, algunos famosos como Andrew Vox, un cineasta reconocido, también se encontraba ahí, junto con algunos inversores y ejecutivos bancarios.

Alastor supo que, en ese pequeño grupo de gente, había representantes de cada bloque electoral, desde campesinos hasta personajes de la farándula, y eso lo hizo darse cuenta de lo talentoso que era Lucifer Magne cuando se trataba de su trabajo.

Y allí, Alastor era el único abanderado con el poder de los medios informativos, desde que la radio y el periódico del estado estaban en sus manos.

La charla, luego de aquel primer impacto, fue liviana a pesar de girar en torno a los negocios. La empresa Magne, que en sus inicios había girado en la minería y la metalurgia, se había extendido en poco tiempo hacia el petróleo. Un movimiento bastante audaz, tomando en cuenta la tendencia cada vez más marcada a que el mercado dependería tarde o temprano del petróleo.

Un camarero con una charola con bebidas se acercó. Desde la prohibición, no era extraño que en fiestas de la clase alta hubiese bebidas alcohólicas, y nadie lo denunciaría, por supuesto. El mismo jefe de la policía de la ciudad parecía bastante alegre de poder disfrutar del burbujeante champán que la casa Magne distribuía a manos llenas.

Momentos más tarde, el rostro de póker perteneciente a Lucifer Magne cambió por completo. Sus ojos dorados brillaban, su sonrisa sarcástica fue eliminada y convertida en algo que parecía irradiar suavidad y amor. La mirada del senador, que irradiaba algo parecido al amor, se había fijado en una rubia mujer con un vestido de noche en color negro. Su cintura marcada por el diseño y sus clavículas puestas a descubierto bajo unos tirantes estilo griego, la falda larga y recta, con una caída grácil, remarcando la belleza de la portadora, podían atrapar la mirada de cualquiera.

Sin embargo, lo que captó la mirada de Alastor Blanc no fue la mujer despampanante y fatal que bajaba las escaleras con la gracia de una ninfa. Lo que llamó la atención del joven hombre e hizo que su pecho se estremeciera dolorosamente, fue la vista de la niña que había esperado tanto tiempo.

Sus recuerdos salieron a flote, controlando la ansiedad de ir hacia ella y hablarle sobre lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

La pequeña Charlie Magne, con un inocente vestido color rojo parecido al de una muñeca, sostenía la mano de su madre. Lucifer Magne fue al encuentro de ambas, y luego, tuvo lugar la felicitación grupal a la cumpleañera.

Desde el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, Alastor supo que ella no lo recordaba.

Quizá, pensó, era mejor así. Ella ahora era feliz, lo suficiente como para sonreír y disfrutar de la familiaridad con sus padres, y él podía estar satisfecho viendo aquello a la lejanía, esperando que ella no volviera a vivir las cosas amargas que ya había experimentado en su vida anterior.

Alastor deseaba estar al lado de Charlie, pero su deseo carecía de importancia si ella no era feliz.

Satisfecho por verla, había vagado un poco por el salón, tratando de disfrutar lo poco que había de agradable en aquella reunión.

Fue toda una sorpresa cuando Lucifer Magne y su familia se acercaron a él.

Eran comunes las presentaciones en eventos sociales de aquel tipo entre familias que podrían crear alianzas para fortalecer sus negocios, sin embargo, Alastor pensó que en un cumpleaños como aquel aquellas sutilidades del alto círculo social serían ignoradas.

—“Querida, éste jovencito es el tan famoso Alastor Blanc.” —La sonrisa de Lucifer no se había desvanecido. Él, quien actuaba usualmente como un frío y calculador hombre de negocios, mutaba extrañamente a un amoroso padre de familia, y aquello había descolocado a Alastor.

—“Un gusto en conocerla, madame.” —Alastor tomó la mano enguantada de Lilith y la acercó a sus labios, en un ademán caballeresco que poco a poco estaba pasando de moda. Luego, como si apenas se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia, miró a Charlie.

Alastor, sin dudarlo, se ubicó a la altura de la niña, dejando atrás su imagen de hombre distante, en un acto que nadie se habría imaginado que él tendría. No le importaba, honestamente. Seguro, luego de aquello, habría rumores sobre que el joven soltero Alastor Blanc tenía debilidad por los niños.

—“Y ésta pequeña princesa, ¿quién podría ser?” —Los ojos amables de Alastor se fijaron en Charlie, quien sonreía como si estuviera acostumbrada a ese tipo de ambiente festivo y social.

—“Ella es mi pequeña Charlotte.” —La voz de Lucifer parecía estar llena de orgullo, un orgullo paternal que Alastor no entendía. —“Manzanita, él es el señor Blanc, un nuevo amigo de la familia.”

—“Mucho gusto, señor Blanc.”

—“El gusto es todo mío, pequeña dama.” —Alastor se contuvo para estrechar a la niña entre sus brazos, colocando su mano sobre su cabeza. Era un gesto que un abuelo o un tío podría hacer sin ser malinterpretado, y esperaba que con el acercamiento entre Lucifer y él, ella lo considerara como algo parecido.

Alastor se incorporó nuevamente, con el corazón desgarrado al verse obligado a ignorar a Charlie nuevamente por el bien de su relación con los Magne.

—“Ambas mujeres que tiene a su lado son hermosas, senador Magne, francamente lo envidio.”

—“Es un halago encantador, joven Blanc. Estoy segura que pronto tendrá una familia como la nuestra.” —Lilith intervino, con sus ojos soñadores puestos en Alastor.

—“Oh… desgraciadamente soy un alma solitaria, madame Magne. Me temo que el día que auspicia seguramente tardará en llegar.” —El joven caníbal sonrió a Lilith y a su exuberante belleza. Por supuesto, Alastor estaba dispuesto a permanecer solitario hasta que su alma fuera reclamada por el infierno.

—“Es aún bastante joven, Blanc. Seguramente el mundo le tiene una o dos sorpresas reservadas aún.” —Lucifer, con sus agudos ojos dorados, respondió. LIlith, entonces, se separó un poco de su esposo y tomó de la mano a la pequeña Charlotte, quien parecía aburrida de escuchar la conversación de los adultos.

—“Fue un gusto, señor Blanc. Me temo que debo ir a saludar a otras personas. Lo dejo en buena compañía.”

Alastor y Lucifer Magne fueron dejados a solas; ambos hombres de negocios con más secretos ocultos en promedio que un hombre común, se sonrieron mutuamente.

—“Y bueno, señor Magne, imagino que nuestro encuentro el día de hoy será bastante fructífero, ¿no es así?”

—“Es bastante receptivo, joven Blanc. Me agrada.” —Lucifer entonces dio un par de palmaditas al hombro de Alastor, quien, por el acto, tuvo que retener su expresión de disgusto. No podía expresar su desagrado frente al padre de la actual Charlie. —“Vamos, creo que sería bueno hablar tranquilamente en mi estudio.”

—“Concuerdo completamente con usted, senador.” —Ambos hombres salieron silenciosamente de la fiesta, mientras Lilith y Charlie se encargaban de saludar y socializar con las otras personas. Algunos niños que habían acompañado a sus padres se apostaron alrededor de la hija Magne, haciendo que Alastor observara mientras era arrastrado al despacho de Lucifer cómo es que aquellos niños luego se llevaban a Charlie con rumbo al jardín.

**OooooooooOoooooooooO**

El estudio de Lucifer Magne era ostentoso y elegante; se notaba la mano de su esposa en la rica decoración y los acabados del segundo piso interior del área de la biblioteca, con una escalera de caracol hecha de madera color caoba.

Espaciosa, con un área de descanso que tenía una mesa de té y un juego de sala, el lugar parecía bastante confortante, como si fuese normal que en las horas que Lucifer ocupaba allí, las visitas de su familia fuesen constantes.

Lucifer lo invitó a tomar asiento no en el área de descanso, si no en una silla delicadamente labrada que estaba frente a su gran escritorio. El mueble era pesado y cuadrado, de un estilo similar al suyo propio.

—“Es agradable tenerlo aquí, joven Blanc. Me recuerda a mi época juvenil.” —Lucifer, sentado tras aquel mueble macizo, tenía un aspecto imponente.

—“No creo que me haya traído hasta aquí solo por eso, ¿me equivoco?” —Los ojos de ambos hombres se encontraron, audaces. Ambos sabían el por qué uno había convocado al otro, las palabras banales sobraban a esas alturas.

—“Me gusta su estilo, yendo al grano. Sin más preámbulos, quiero una alianza.” —El senador abrió un cajón de su escritorio, sacando una carpeta llena de documentos y extendiéndola a Alastor. Al abrirla, el caníbal se dio cuenta de que el contenido describía un plan de mercadotecnia y propaganda, además de una promesa de negocio bastante jugosa.

—“Lo había estado pensando desde nuestro primer encuentro, senador. Su candidatura es bastante fuerte, sería una tontería no ponerse del lado ganador. Y aunque la vida política no me llama la atención, su patrocinio para con mis propios negocios no vendría mal. No obstante, teñir mi periódico y cadenas de radio con un color político puede ser contraproducente…”

Lucifer acercó una caja de madera que estaba en una esquina del escritorio; al abrirla, se descubrieron habanos y un cortador. El senador tomó uno y ofreció otro a Alastor, quien negó pasivamente con un movimiento de su mano derecha.

—“Entonces…”

—“Me gustaría incursionar en su plan y brindarle mi apoyo, senador Magne, sin embargo, debo rechazar la manera en la que desea hacerlo. Si me permite reestructurar todo lo que me ha presentado, no sólo prometo que arrasaría en las elecciones.” —Alastor colocó la carpeta que Lucifer le había extendido sobre el escritorio, en un gesto claro de devolución.

—“¿Me estás pidiendo el puesto de concejero? Tienes agallas, chico.” —El senador tomó una calada del habano, inundando sus pulmones con el humo del fino tabaco de importación.

—“No como un consejero, senador, como un colega y amigo. Me interesa profundamente el rumbo del estado, en pos del bienestar de mis negocios, claro está. Usted es un brillante estadista que podría ascender a escalones más altos incluso, sin embargo, su sistema de propaganda no es el adecuado del todo. Acercarse a los líderes de los bloques es perspicaz, pero la gente de a pie, las masas votantes, también quieren a alguien cercano a ellos.” —Una ceja se levantó en la bella cara masculina de Lucifer, como si lo que escuchaba empezara a hacer eco en sus pensamientos. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, separándolos luego para responder al joven que ahora estaba conversando de temas delicados con él.

—“Tienes mi atención, muchacho.”

—“Como un hombre que alimenta e informa a las masas, reconozco que la ola colectiva puede moldearse y encausarse a donde sea necesario, siempre y cuando se cumpla con factores específicos, uno de ellos es la simpatía. Los votantes de hoy día no sólo buscan a un buen cristiano, también buscan a un hombre que empatice con ellos. Yo, senador, le ofrezco modelar su imagen a una que haga que el hombre común crea que es uno de ellos, alguien que se preocupa por el bienestar del obrero y que promete la bonanza que se desvaneció con el partido gobernante actual.” —Lucifer había escuchado atentamente. Los humanos, en todos los años de su existencia, siempre le habían parecido tontos y avaros, tan sólo unos pocos merecían la pena de ser observados, un puñado de seres astutos que casi no podían verse, y ahora, parecía que había encontrado a uno de ellos. Un joven astuto que parecía esconder más cosas de las que podía decir, con un aura oscura en él, que probablemente aplastaría a alguien común y corriente. Un depredador.

—“Es una oferta bastante tentadora, sin embargo, aún me queda una duda… ¿qué pedirás a cambio? ¿Dinero? ¿Apoyo del gobierno? ¿Impunidad?”

—“No, no, no, senador Magne. Aunque el beneficio a mi cadena vendrá implícitamente, esto lo hago por mera simpatía hacia usted. Sé reconocer cuando hay alguien cercano que me beneficiaría, y usted es uno de ellos. Tómelo como una colaboración para abrir puentes en el futuro.” —Alastor estaba hablando en serio, aunque la mirada de Lucifer denotaba un poco de ¿diversión? Más que desconfanza. Realmente, el caníbal esperaba que su ayuda le abriera las puertas a la mansión Magne y, quizá en un futuro, pueda convertirse en un amigo íntimo de la familia.

—“Una amistad basada en el beneficio mutuo. Blanc, eres más interesante que lo que había pensado.” —Lucifer extendió la mano, levantándose de su asiento. Alastor hizo lo mismo, sentando un precedente para lo que vendría a continuación. Así, nació un bloque extraño en la ciudad de Nueva Orleans, una ciudad bella y alegre que podría tornarse en algo oscuro y aterrador a la luz de la luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y está aquí, un nuevo capítulo.   
> Alastor al fin empezó su amistad con Lucifer, y vaya que esto traerá consecuencias en el futuro, además, apunta a ser alguien en el que toda la familia Magne pueda confiar, tan sólo por Charlie.   
> Ah, este capítulo fue una faena para mí, sobre todo luego de que GL (GeraldLucifer) me pidiera traducir este fic. ¡Le agradezco un montón que lo hiciera! Aunque, sospecho que lo hizo para que actualizara esto un poco más seguido.   
> Agradezco profundamente sus kudos, me gusta y reviews. Los amo, como alguien que escribe esto por mera afición, no saben cuánto significa todo lo que me escriben. Y lamento no saber cómo responder a veces sus comentarios, no estoy muy acostumbrada y realmente apesto socializando.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my Lucifer.  
> Estoy bastante emocionada con esto.  
> De pronto, tuve esta idea loca sobre Charlie siendo obligada a ir al mundo como el anticristo, con un cuerpo mortal y así, y salió esto.  
> ¡Espero los emocione como a mí!


End file.
